The invention relates generally to radiation attenuation systems and more particularly to a collapsible modular radiation attenuation system. The system is designed to be temporarily assembled in any desired location and alignment and then filled with radiation attenuating fluid and then drained and stored in a collapsed, i.e. spaced saving configuration.
In nuclear power plants and in dealing with radiation wastes in general, it is desirable to be able to place a portable shielding system in place with a minimum of exposure to the workers in putting the attenuation system in place, have a maximum radiation attenuation in the system as well as ease in utilizing the system.
Each worker in a radiation emitting environment typically is attired in protective clothing; however, shielding is desired when the workers have to be in a radiation area for any length of time. Further the amount of exposure to each worker should be as small as possible. In a radiation area this has typically been accomplished by controlling the time of exposure and the proximity of each worker to the radiation source. Shielding influences the amount of exposure in a time period by altering the radiation environment. The shielding decreases the amount of radiation to which each worker is exposed in a time period.
Attempts to reduce the radiation exposure, such as around a reactor head during refueling operations or in waste removal, have been made such as by placing lead shielding around the radiation source or providing a frame with balloon or bag type constructions which are then filled with water. Some attempts have also been made to provide large hollow shells which are then filled with a radiation attenuation fluid. These non-integrated systems have several disadvantages including exposure between the lead members or bags. These prior art units are cumbersome to work with, generally are not free standing and are not easily adaptable to the irregular work spaces which often exist in the radiation environment.
A much improved modular radiation attenuation system is disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,623, entitled Radiation Attenuation System. This integrated system provides a number of improvements over other prior systems; however, since the modules are not collapsible, the system does involve a considerable amount of storage space. Where storage space is critical, it would thus be desirable to have a integral system for storage which is collapsible and has the benefits attained by the nesting configurations disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,623.